Transmission by cable of electronic data between computational systems is well known. Such cable typically employs a multi-channel end plug or connector, such as an RJ-45 connector or a USB connector. In some applications, these connectors are vulnerable to damage and failure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,582,248 discloses a system for protecting a cable connector, and especially an RJ-45 cable connector, from damage or abuse during use with a chassis receptacle. A cylindrical carrier housing for the connector contains a transverse septum having a shaped opening for receiving and positioning the connector within the housing. A radially-compressible chuck on the cable compresses to grip the cable. A boot on the cable and protrudes from the housing through an overriding bushing threadedly connected to the housing. The boot isolates the cable from flexural stresses. When the bushing is tightened onto the housing, the boot is urged toward the housing, radially compressing the chuck onto the cable. Longitudinal stresses on the cable are therefore isolated from the connector and are transferred instead to the housing. A mating chassis receptacle is receivable of the connector and has an annular groove on an axial face thereof for receiving and rotationally positioning the housing for insertion into the receptacle. A releasable spring catch on the receptacle arrests the housing after electrical contacts between the connector and the receptacle have been established.
In some applications, such as in military, aerospace and industrial settings, the USB connector may be subjected to harsh environments. In these environments, the USB connectors may be exposed to harmful physical conditions, including moisture, as well as harmful electrical conditions such as electrical interference from machines and the like. These conditions may result in physical damage to the USB connector or in a degradation of the performance of the USB connector and signal. It would, therefore, be beneficial to provide a plug assembly which could cooperate with the USB connector to protect the USB connector, and the electrical interconnection thereof, from physical damage and which would provide additional shielding to help prevent electrical interference from affecting the performance of the USB connector.